Lost in Thought: The Thoughts of a Ring Bearer
by Brooke2
Summary: I'm terrible at Summaries. :) This fanfiction is based on what I think Frodo's thoughts are at the end of "The Two Towers." Please R&R!


DISCLAIMER: that I do not own Lord of the Rings, or anything of that sort. I'm not a good enough writer to write such a good fantasy :)  
  
PLEASE NOTE: Since for some reason my notepad keeps messing up the HTML, when a character is thinking, it will not be in italics but inside *'s. :)  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: Incase this fanfiction of mine sucks, and for some reason the information is totally off, it's because I'm not even finished with the first book...I just started it about a week ago, so I'm not really an expert. How do I know most of the things I do, then? Well, this fanfiction is based off of the movie since I'm not done with the book. It's based on Frodo's thoughts at the very ending of "The Two Towers" movie...so if it's completely terrible, I'm sorry. It would be nice of you though if you would correct me in a review! I accept suggestions, perhaps flames, and obviousely comments. Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frodo had been repeating the same question in his mind for a full twenty-four hours now: what was he doing here?  
*I can't do this...*  
He thought, a little more paranoid about his surroundings in the now grayed forest. He trusted Smeagle, but was still unsure of what could be under, behind, above, beside or in front of him...he was afraid of what he could not see. The ring was getting heavier, and as the weight of it grew, so did Frodo's doubt and despair. The ring was calling for its master, poisoning his own mind as it did so. He didn't want to admit it...perhaps he was too afraid or just in plain denial of the entire situation, but he could feel the ring's power streaming through his head, echoing, screaming, and slowly changing his thoughts. It was getting stronger by each millisecond, gaining more power each time he blurted out meaningless, accidental, hate-filled accusations and criticisms at Sam.  
Sam...  
The one who had followed Frodo out of the Shire and had refused to let Frodo go alone to Mordor. The one who had protected him since they'd left the Shire. Frodo wouldn't have gotten far without him. Sam had always been there when Frodo was ready to give up. Sam had even forgiven Frodo after he had almost slit Sam's throat after he had saved him from giving into the shadow's call, possibly the biggest mistake he could have ever made, just twenty minutes ago in Gondor. Frodo shivered as he remembered what mistakes he had been oh so close to committing just minutes ago. Where had all his hope...his faith disappeared to? The few drops of it all that he had left were slowly evaporating as time went on. He told himself that he could and would continue this journey, carry on, but he did not know for how much longer that would stand true...he was sure of so very little. The shadows drew nearer, and he feared the end was near. His heart feeling no comfort as he carried this burden, for the burden was his to carry alone. Frodo could not get the pained "what if's" out of his mind. Maybe he wasn't meant for this task...the fate of all the Middle Earth was depending on him...what if he failed? What if he was not strong enough against the ring's power...? No other man had been. What made him so different from the rest? He was only a hobbit, after all. Frodo was confused, lost. His mind was swimming, thinking a thousand things each second. A promise lived inside of him, a hope. But Frodo's strength, courage and his will were all fading, both in his mind and his heart. The elves had foreseen this. He was questioning himself and the quest. He didn't know how much longer he would last before he was taken over to a point where even Sam could not stop him...And the race of man will fall. Already he was sleeping on empty dreams...otherwise not sleeping at all, preoccupied for hours just stroking the ring. Sam had seen him. He could see the terror in Sam's eyes every time Sam would look at him. Frodo shivered again and suddenly the words he had said to Sam too long ago shot through his mind.  
"Gandalf didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam. But they did."  
This triggered still photos of his home, his family, the fellowship, and Gandalf. Then a vision of the day when Gandalf fell into shadow appeared, and Frodo remembered all too clearly his dream. He could not help but think of what he'd left behind when he accepted this quest. He knew the worst still had yet to come, but he was ready to take on whatever the path of fate may lead him on. And as he walked on behind Sam and Smeagle, he took a deep breath and remembered what Gandalf had told him not too long ago:   
"So do all who live to see such times, but it is not for us to decide. All that is for you to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you."  
This gave Frodo the strangest feeling that Gandalf the Grey, was alive. Frodo began to think about it, and he was overcome by calmness, strength, courage, and faith.  
*The journey on may bring grief, but tomorrow, a new day will come, and I will live to see another day.* 


End file.
